1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication terminal devices and communication methods, and in particular, to a communication terminal device and communication method suitable for use in communication based on, for example, TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol).
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication protocols of the related art for use in TCP/IP communication include a protocol called “UPnP (Universal Plug and Play)” (see, for example, UPnP Forum, [online], the Internet searched on Jul. 2, 2004 for the URL, http://www.upnp.org).
UPnP enables not only automatic mutual detection of devices on a network but also recognition of the configuration and function of each device. In UPnP, based on the result of the recognition, communication can be controlled so that an operating device can stop supplying power to an operated device.